Simon Nelson-Cook
Simon "Cookie" Nelson-Cook is one of the show's lead characters. Personality Cookie is a cyber genius and is usually involved in some kind of technological fix. He sometimes ends up being way too attached to his computers, relying on them for nearly everything. He has many aliases and nicknames (P. Cookie, Simone, etc). Relationships Ned (Best Friend) Ned is Cookie's male best friend whom he has always looked up to. Ned helps him through anything to survive in school. The Killer Bees drove a wedge between the two in Guide to: Notes and Best Friends. Moze (Best Friend) Moze is Cookie's female best friend. They are shown to be very good friends throughout the whole series. Lisa (Girlfriend) In the first few episodes, Lisa is always seen to be interested in Cookie while he does not return the affection. Although they are good friends, he primarily has affection for Vanessa, usually ignoring Lisa. In the episode "Double Dates", Cookie promises Lisa to go to the dance with her, only to be asked by Vanessa afterwards. Although he tries to be with both of them at once, Vanessa ends up finding out, which Cookie is left to choose between Lisa or Vanessa. Feeling bad for not staying true to the promise he made to Lisa, Cookie stays with Lisa and wears the sweater she made for him. In season three, Lisa gets rid of her glasses, gets contacts, and new allergy medicine. Cookie then spends season three chasing after Lisa. In some episodes, he tries to get her to go on a date with him, which never works since she is always busy with other boys who asked her first, until the last episode. At the end of the series, he finally gets to ask Lisa out. Timmy Toot-Toot (Friend) Cookie and Timmy became friends in Guide to: Failing and Tutors, when they end up being project partners. Cookie is reluctant to work with Timmy due to his constant farting. Later, when Cookie presents his gas lamp idea for the project, Timmy blasts a fart at the lamp, causing an explosion. After a talk with Mr. Wright, Cookie takes Timmy to the cafeteria to steal some beans. When the lunch lady tries to stop them, Cookie tells Timmy to get rid of her. Timmy turns around, exclaims "Toot! Toot!", and blasts a powerful fart towards the lunch lady, allowing the two of them to take the beans. Cookie and Timmy bond later, when Cookie thinks that Timmy's farts are a barrier for him, but Timmy disagrees, calling it a super-power, saying he uses his powerful farts to cut lines, wait in movies and that he was able to use his farts to knock out the lunch lady in one blast. Evelyn Evelyn comes in during the third season and becomes an academic threat to Cookie. Evelyn acts very aggressively and competitive towards Cookie most of the time, but she really has a crush on him. She even kissed Cookie by surprise a few times. They dated for a little while, even though Cookie is terrified of being with her. The two are constantly trying to beat each other academically. Vanessa Vanessa comes into the series in season 2. She is in the eighth grade, which is a grade up from Cookie. At the end of one of the episodes, she agrees to go with Cookie to the Dance, but Cookie already made a date with Lisa Zemo after a field trip and can't break the date, which results in Cookie running back and forth around the school building during the dance. She still appears in the series, but Cookie isn't interested in her and doesn't chase after her anymore (Lisa got prettier over the summer and she got contacts instead of glasses, and Cookie starts to have a crush on her). Gallery To see Simon Gallery go here. Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Middle School Student Category:High School Student Category:Burps/Belches